Take My Heart
by FairyTaleWunderLand
Summary: Hitsugaya Is Sent To Find And Kill Tokyo's Most Wanted Murderer...Hinamori Momo ! HitsuXHina
1. Chapter 1

**Take My Heart**  
Chapter One.

**Hello Hello And Indeedie Hello (: . Im Hoping That This Story Will Entertain You ! :D And I Very Much Hope That You Enjoy It !  
Thanks For Coming To Read It TeeHee !**

**Declaimer- Bleach Is NOT Mine. But This Story Is From My Mind Alond :D:D**

- -

The young man stared blankly at the sky, his piercing green eyes looking emotionlessly at the cloads, while his spiky white hair blow aggiest the grass from the light breeze. He took out his bingo book, ticking off yet another name and lazerly turning to the next page. He sat up looking at the picture couriously.

" Hinamori Momo.. "

He whispered to himself.  
The picture before him was of a beautiful young women with long flowing chocolate brown hair that fell perfectly over her shoulders and innocent hazel eyes.

" A murder..? Hmm... "

He frowned slightly, closing his bingo book and taking one last glimps of the peacefull scenery before slowly getting to his feet and walking over to the cliff side, looking down at the empty land below him.

" Well I'll find you Hinamori Momo, you cant hide from me.. "

And with that he leaped from the cliffed to the land below.

-- --

" P-Please ! Dont kill me ! "

The large man pleaded seconds before his head was seperated from his body, the woman looked down at his now lifeless eyes, a small smirk appering on her lips.

" Dirty blood like yours, Doesn't diserve to stane my blade "

Her cruel voice cut thouugh the silence as she wiped his blood from her sword, no hint of guilt was visable in her eyes from ending the mans life, only fearfull greed to kill again. She then whipped around and began to head toward the exsit, her eyes glimming in the darkness.

" Hinamori Momo Eh..? "

Her eyes marrowed slightly as she heard the deep cold vioce coming from behide her, she clutched her sword, slowly turning around to see only bright green eyes.

" You know my name i see..Thats no good. "

A wide grin crossed her lips as she pulled out her blood stained sword and pointed it towards the glimming pair of eyes.

" I Prefere to kill in the light, if you dont mind. "

The same cold voice spoke once more, seconds later a bright light filled the room, during the few seconds Momo sheided her eyes the glimming eyes were gone.  
But her grin stayed confident, Momo was powerful and could easierly feel his presance.

He appered behide her, sparks flew as their swords collided their movment too quick for most to be able to keep up with, With the few moments their swords were together, They saw eachother properly for the first time. Neither knowing just how truely important this meeting was to become in the near future.

**Another of my annoyingly short chapters it seems  
sighs  
Well there's plenty more to come.  
Please review ! And i shall update (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Take My Heart  
**Chapter Two.

**Hello ! Thank You To Everyone That Has Reviewed So Far ! And Sorry That I Take So LONG To Update :P Hope You Like It !**

xxxTakeMyHeartxxx

Momo looked at the man up and down, Surprised by his apperance.

_' He's pretty cute!...Shame i have to kill the guy really.'_She used her sword to push him away from her. A few feet apart they both held their swords ready, Not taking their eyes off one another for a second.

The man stared at the girl, his mind in overdrive.

_' She's not to be undersetermated, she has good reactions. And her appearance...makes fighting her all that much harder...'_He shook his head and quickly flash stepped infont of her, swinging his sword down on her shoulder, But she was ready, Lefting her sword to defend aggiest the attack, the deadly clash of their swords strangly un-noticeable to their ears.

xxxTakeMyHeartxxx

The fight continued untill both their breath was forced, their swords felt heavy in their hands and their movments were painfully slow.

" Look...Who ever you are and for want ever reason you have for attacking me...This fight is pointless ! Neither of us can fight...You wanna kill me so bad your ganna have to wait "

Momo managed between pants. At first the man was unwillinf and held his sword with all his might, But he could feel the last of his strength leaving him and his sword fell to the ground in defeat.

Sweat ran down Momo's face as she also let her sword fall.

" Im glad we see eye to eye "

She said, laughing slightly as she let herself fall onto the floor. The young man stared at her, not moving from were he stood. Momo looked up at him and patted the ground next to her.

" Right now we're not enmy's..So come drink with me ! "

The man thought for a moment before slowly making his way over to Momo, Looking down at her couriously before taking a seat.

" So then... " She said, turning to face him " Who might you be stranger ? "

" ...Hitsugaya Toushiru "

xxxTakeMyHeartxxx

**YEP ! Another short chapter ! :P but the next one is more interesting i promise you ! Teehee !  
Reviews make me happy...hint hint x3  
BYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYE !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Take My Heart  
**Chapter Three

**Ello Ello ! It's Chapter Three ! Thank You For Reading This Far ! . And I Am Sorry For Any Grammer Or Spelling Errors, I Am Working On That As Best I Can !**xxxTakeMyHeartxxx

Hitsugaya continued to stare at the cheerful layed back brunette in utter confussion.

_' It's been two hours now and not once has she made any attempt to attack me, can a girl this strange truely be the killer of all those people..?_Momo sighed happierly taking another gulp from her almost finished bottle of Sake, her cheeks slightly rosey and her expression dazed. There was no douting the fact she was drunk !

She swade slightly as she carefully passed the bottle to Hitsugaya, Who muttered a thank you under his breath before taking the final gulp from the Sake and throwing is aside. But unlike Momo his facial expressions were still cold and unchanged, obviously able to handle the drink far better.

" So...Hitsugaya ! What do ya do for a living..? "

" I cannot answer that question. "

" OH BOOHOO ! Geezus your boring ! "

Momo whinned as she flopped onto hitsugaya's shoulder, who easierly pushed her off so she would fall to the ground.

" I came here to kill you not to entertain you! "

Momo stayed on the ground for a moment before pulling herself into a sitting postion, forcing herself back into a sober state, after a while she found she could control herself enough and met eyes with the serious white head.

" Now that you remind me.. " She said, her voice suddenly serious " Why do you have to kill me..? "

Hitsugaya turned to stare out the window, unsure of how to answer her question.

Momo looked at the floor, allowing her bamgs to cover her expression from his sight, so he was unable to see the smirk that spread across her lips.

" Well...It wont be that easy "

Before Toushiru had a chance to question her, she pounced on him, holding his arms to the ground with her legs either side of his body, her hair brushing aggiest his cheeks. Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he stared up into Momo's big brown eyes, he opened his mouth to speak but was unable to for Momo's lips were pressed aggiest his own. Her soft lips felt good and it took all his will power not to return to kiss.

He felt a cool liquid run down his thoat and his body instantly frooze as Momo pulled away, wipping the same liquid from her chin as she stood up.

" You wont be able to move for the next 24 hours, by then i'll be long gone. The chase begins Hitsugaya-Kun "

And with a slight wave she vanished.

xxxTakeMyHeartxxx

**Well I Hope My Spelling Was Better This Time Round ! If Not Please Tell Me. Please Review ! :)  
And Thank You For Reading ! :D**

x


	4. Chapter 4

**Take My Heart**  
Chatper Four

**It's Chapter Four ! D I Think It's A Bit Longer This Time. ENJOY !**xxxTakeMyHeartxxx

Declimer- I Do Not Own Bleach, But I Wrote This Story Myself :

Hitsugaya sighed with annoyance has feeling slowly started coming back into his body.

_' Damn that women ! Making a fool out of me ! '_As the sun began to rise in the sky for the second time that Hitsugaya could see from the same angle..In the same place for the last 24 hours, listening closely for any movements nearby that might be a danger to him. He hated the feeling of being vunrable to any attack that might come his way. But luckly for him. he was able to make it all the way thought the day unharmed and untouched.

Slowly he pulled himself to his feet, his body slow and aching all over from being still for all this time.

_' You messed with the wrong man Hinamori Momo. You couldn't have gone far..a when i find you, you'll regret making me look like an idiot ! '_Steeming with anger he stormed out of the now empty and forgotten building, his eyes glimming fiercly with a thirst to kill.

xxxTakeMyHeartxxx

Momo PV.

She land the glass on the table, glancing out of the Dirt covered window. She smirked to herself as the morning sun came into her view. Around a few men sat quietly, drinking away their many sorrows, they didn't intereste her. As she stood from her stool and gracefully left the depressing room, throwing the money on the table without bothering to look back.

_' Not longnow Hitsugaya-Kun, this is were things get interesting '_

She took the golden necklace from around her neck and brushed her finger tips over the engraved writting lovingly before letting it rest on her chest. Her body tingled with excitment as she felt the angry white head's preasants came closer to her with every moment. See looked around and smiled to herself

" Perfect. "

She said as she felt the boy behind her.

Hitsugaya PV.

Hitsugaya stood before Momo, her back towards him, a thin layer of sweat plated his face, his breathing slightly heavier then normal. He took a moment to look at the landscape around him.

It was a medow filled with flowers of all different coulers and smells, the sun was bright, making his hair shine slightly.

Hitsugaya looked back at Momo, who was now facing him with a sly smile on her lips.

" Wow. Not bad, your pretty fast for somone so short, i'll give you that much "

Hitsugaya returned the smirk with one of his own. The anger suddenly disappering now that the girl was before him. He slowly walked towards her until their mosey were close to touching, grabbing Momo's hands, her held them above her head. Both watching eachother carefully.

" Congrats. Now neither of us can move our arms, what now ehh..? "

Momo said, bringing her lips to His ear and whispering in a soft voice.

" Come for another kiss..? "

The feeling of Momo's sweet breath aggiest his ear caused Hitsugaya's heart to skip a beat, feeling himself fall into her trap.

_' Why am i here..? If not to kill her. '_Shaking the unwelcome thought from his head he ruffly pushed Momo aggiest a large cherry blossom tree, causing some petals to fall around them and into their hair.

Feeling the grip on her hands loosing, Momo pulled them away from his, instead grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to her, their lips brushing softly, Both wanting the same thing...

xxxTakeMyHeartxxx

**Im Ganna Leave It There ! HAHA :P  
Well It Wasn't Much Longer But Of Well x3  
Please Review ! I'll Update Quicker If You Dooooo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Take My Heart**  
Chapter Five

**I am hoping that you will be enjoying this chapter !  
declaimer- I don't own bleach Dammit :'(**

**Take My Heart**

Hitsugaya stared into Momo's eyes. His heart beat quickened as he felt her warm breath against his face. Breathing in, he smelt her peach like breath, as, without knowing, their faces moved ever closer until their lips brushed once again.

The soft touch coursed Momo's cheeks to become hot

_" Blushing..? Me..? "_

Noticing the blush Hitsugaya couldn't help but smirk, gently brushing his hand down from her cheek to her jaw line, lightly pulling he face forward so as their lips gently pressed together.

To began with the kiss was soft and carefull, but they both needed more. The kiss deepened.  
Hitsugaya nibbled at Momo's bottom lip, she answered his plea by slightly opening her mouth, letting Hitsugaya trace her lips slowly with his tongue. She groaned impatiently, hating to be teased.

Hitsugaya chuckled lightlyas his tongue now made it's way into Momo's mouth, praying her mouth widen as he pressed his lips greedily against hers, their tongue's fighting for control.

Momo returned the kiss, a kiss more from greed than passion. But soon pride was pushed aside as their tongue's crashed together violently.

Momo wrapped her legs around Hitsugaya's torso as he closed the small gap between them, their body's warm from the intense closeness.  
He moved his hands down her slender waist, then across her thighs, which he rubbed slightly with one hand, the other making it's way slowly up Momo's front untill he reached her hands which were still resting on his chest, gently gripping his shirt.

He broke her grip and pulling her arms around his neck as he broke the kiss. The two stared at one another once again, panting lightly from lack of air. Momo's cheeks still a light shade of pink.

But this was no time for conversation. Hitsugaya moved his eyes away from hers as he softly kissed down from her neck to her collarbone, Momo tilted her head slightly as he did so, biting her lip gently.

Hitsugaya brought his eyes back up to hers. Coursing her to feel a new, strange and unwlecome feeling in her stomach.

_" I cant get caught up with this guy. My work is too important. It's only for fun, nothing more "_

She nodded sternly and the uncomfortable feeling slowly melted away, to her relief Hitsugaya didn't notice. He too seemed to have been thinking. Momo felt a grin spread across her lips/

" If that's how you kill a person, Do try and kill me again some time "

Hitsugaya smirked in reply and lefted her off from against the tree, carrying her in his arms, and flicked her nose with his free hand.

" Are you sure you're a murderer..? "

" I would het some evidence. But I've killed every eye witness. Sorry to disappoint you "

Hitsugaya laughed, setting Momo on the ground and looking up at the sky.

" You're a pretty interesting person Hinamori Momo "

" Just Momo is fine "

He looked back down and the two smiled at each other. Not a teasing smile or a smirk. But a real smile. As deep down in their hearts they both thought the same thing..

" I Love You "

**Take My Heart**

**Hello!**

**Sorry i took so long to update this time ! I've been grounded for the last 2 weeks. And when I'm not grounded I'm revising for my Exams**

**WISH ME LUCK !!**


End file.
